Never Too Late
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: Tenten goes to Konoha Prep with Sasuke who she hates.She then starts to fall in love with him. This makes Sakura furious. She and the Plastics torture her until she becomes suicidal. Can Sasuke show Tenten that its Never Too Late? SasuTen ***For princesshyuuga01's SasuTen week***
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyy people. I'm kinda hesitant about this story. It's a SasuTen which is not a very popular pairing. If I get flames about the pairing then I will report you. Don't like the pairing don't read it. That simple. But I find it cool. I love mixing up the characters from their 'original' pairings. It is based on the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. The song will appear in the story later on. I really hope you like it.

Never Too Late

Prologue

* * *

_Everybody dies, But not everybody lives._

_**Drake**_

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha. The boys and girls were all getting up and getting ready to go to school. Well except for one... a brunette in particular.

"Tenten get up!" her mother yelled. Tenten groaned and rolled over. She put her pillow over her head. Her mother marched up to her room. She glared at her lazy daughter. "Tenten get your ass up!" Tenten sighed. "Fine..." she muttered. "Good girl." her mother smiled and walked back downstairs.

Tenten got out of her bed. She looked around her room. She grabbed her school uniform. It was a crisp short-sleeved white shirt with the Konoha Prep school crest on it. She wore a red plaid tie and skirt with knee high socks and black school shoes. The girl put her chocolate brown hair into her signature Chinese buns. She grabbed her panda backpack.

"Morning Mom." Tenten said when she made it downstairs. "Morning Tennie. Hinata called. She said she won't be at school for at least two days." Tenten groaned. "Why?" she whined. Her mother shrugged. "She is the Hyuuga heiress." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Bye Mom." Tenten said. "Bye Tennie."

Konoha Preparatory School or Konoha Prep for short is a school for grades 7-12. It is a private school and very expensive to get into. Most of the kids there came from very successful business owners. Tenten herself is one of them. Others inherited the money. Majority of them were 'snobby' as Tenten put it.

As Tenten approached the school, she could tell that the Uchihas were there. The Uchihas were Uchiha Sasuke and his younger sister Uchiha Aya.(A/N: OC) They had an older brother Uchiha Itachi, but he graduated last year.

Uchiha Sasuke was in her grade. Tenth grade. He was the heartthrob of the grade also. Tenten couldn't deny that he wasn't good looking. Hell, good looking was an understatement. The teen was a god. Tenten hated him. He thought he was a god always having other people doo stuff for him. Having three girlfriends at a time. Man-whore.

_'If only I could give him a piece of my mind'_ she thought furiously. But she knew that it wasn't possible. One because she loves her low-profile too much. Two because of the Plastics, the meanest, sluttiest girls in the school. They were also in their grade. The last person who messed with_ 'their Sasuke-kun',_ Tenten believes her name was Ami, hasn't been seen again.

The Plastics consists of three girls. Yamanaka Ino, the principal's daughter. Because of that she was able to cut their skirt two inches shorter and unbutton three more buttons. But the Uchihas can change the colors and add the clan crest, which is exactly what they did. Their uniforms are a white shirts with the Uchiha crest on it. For Sasuke navy blue pants and tie and for Aya navy blue plaid skirt and tie. They were allowed to where any shoes. They both chose blue converse.

Haruno Sakura, her father works with Sasuke's father. She is also the leader of the group. That also made her the bitchiest as well. She was first in line to get Sasuke. Well that's what she thought.

And there is Karin, whose father also works for Sasuke's dad. They are the biggest Sasuke fangirls in the school. They will torture anybody who gets in the way of _'their future'_.

When Tenten reached school grounds she could tell the Plastics were there by one thing:

"SASUKEEE-KUUUUNN!"

Tenten inspected the scene stealthily. She could here the conversation clearly.

"Sasuke-kun how are you today?" Ino asked batting her eyelashes. "Did you have a good weekend?" Karin asked, taking off her glasses. "I hope it was good. It would probably be better if I was there." Sakura said, latching onto the young Uchiha's arm. Tenten pretended to gag. Aya was apparently trying to ditch her brother. But the Plastics averted their attention to her.

"Hi Aya-chan how are you?" Sakura asked, using a baby voice. Tenten didn't understand this. The girl was obviously at least thirteen years old. "Sakura. I am not five years old. Please don't talk to me like I am." Aya said. "Of course you're not silly." Ino said, pinching the ravenette's cheeks. The girl quickly swatted her hand away. Aya then marched away towards Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hanabi.

Tenten giggled at this but quickly stooped. _'I hope they didn't here me...!' _ Tenten thought. Sasuke looked straight at her hiding place. He walked towards her hiding place, despite the whines from the Plastics. He looked at her. "Stand up." he ordered. Tenten crossed her arms. _'Bossy.'_ she thought. "Please would be nice." she said.

"Stand up." he ordered again. Tenten stood up after identifying he won't say please. "Who are you?" he asked. "That's none of your business." she said, turning her back to him and walking away. Sasuke smirked and stuffed his hands in his pocket. '_She got guts speaking to me like that. I wonder who she is.'_

Meanwhile, the Plastics were furious. "Who the hell does she think she is? Speaking to Sasuke-kun like that?" Sakura shrieked. "Look Sasuke-kun is staring back at her. She will ruin our future with him!" Ino yelled. "And she's flaunting around like she owns the world!" Karin hissed. Sakura grinded her teeth. "Just who the hell is she?"

Tenten was furious that she messed with the Uchiha. "So much for my low-profile..." she muttered. She kept looking down. She then bumped into somebody. "Ow!" she yelped. "Oh sorry!" the guy yelled. Tenten looked up to find a tan guy with spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and weird whisker markings on each of his cheeks.

"It's okay." she said. She began to pick up her stuff. "Let me help you." he said. He began to help Tenten pick up her stuff. "Thank you..." Tenten waited for him to fill in his name. "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" he yelled. "No way. Your dad is the Hokage!" Tenten said. "Yep! And I'll be the next one, dattebayo!" Naruto said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ryu Tenten!" Tenten said. "Oh your dad and mom are those famous weapon makers. Everybody buys does weapons!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let me walk you to your class." Naruto said. "Okay." Tenten said. The two walked to their class.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was already in his homeroom class. He was thinking about the girl who stood up to him. She couldn't get her out of his mind. _'I need to_ _know her name.'_ he thought.

And that was his new objective.

* * *

A/N: Okay that is the Prologue. This was originally for SasuTen week which is the 9th July- 16th July. I know that thanks to princesshyuuga01's profile. But I don't know how long it will be so I'm going to start it early. Tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty Note: Thank you for the reviews! To tell you the truth I was only expecting one or two. But five made my day! If you were wondering about the quote in the first chapter I just wanted to include quotes by some of my favorite music artists.

* * *

Never Too Late

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ... Do I actually have to say it?

* * *

_True confidence leaves no room for jealousy. When you know your are great, you have no need to hate._

**_Nicki Minaj_**

* * *

Tenten hurried off to her first class. She did not want to run into Sasuke... or worse the Plastics. She put her World History book over her head and scurried through the hallways. She then bumped into a person. "Ow." they both groaned. Tenten surveyed the person she bumped into.

Blue plaid skirt and tie, white shirt, onyx coloured eyes and hair...

...

...

...

_Shit._

It's Sasuke's sister. Uchiha Aya.

Tenten couldn't believe her unluckiness. She runs into one Uchiha, rams into another one. Aya got up and brushed herself off. She then held out her hand to Tenten. The brunette just stared at it. "Well are you going to take my hand or just stare at it?" The young Uchiha asked with a grin on her face. Tenten flushed in embarrassment and took her hand.

"What's your name?" Aya asked. Tenten looked at her. "Will you tell your brother?" Tenten asked. "No. Why?" the ravenette asked in confusion. "Never mind. My name is Ryu Tenten." she said. "Well my name is Uchiha Aya. And by my brother you mean Sasuke, right?" Tenten nodded. "Ok, I can do that." Aya said. Tenten sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well I was headed to Kurenai-sensei's room." Aya said. Tenten looked at the young girl in confusion. "Kurenai-sensei only teaches high school level classes." said the brunette. Aya smirked. The same smirk that Uchiha Sasuke used. Must run in the family. "Let's just say I'm smart for my age." the young girl said.

"Well let's get the class. I don't want to be late." Tenten said. Aya nodded. "Well see you around Tenten." The brunette nodded. She turned to run into Kakashi-sensei's room. When she got in she realized that she didn't have to be on time in this class. Hell, Kakashi was never on time.

She sat in her chair. She then realized something. Something that was vital to her low-profile. Uchiha freaking Sasuke was in her homeroom class.

...

...

...

_Double Shit._

Luck was just not on her side today, was it? She runs away from an Uchiha, rams into another one, and the first one is in her homeroom class. What. The. Hell?

Sasuke began to walk to Tenten. The girl began to shrink into her seat. "Now will you tell me your name?" his husky voice whispered into her ear. Tenten could feel herself melting into his spell. 'Don't give in. Don't give in.' she chanted to herself.

"Sasuke..." she said breathlessly. Sasuke smirked as his plan _SEEMED_ to work. "Come here. Let me tell you something." Sasuke put his head next to her mouth. "Not in my worst nightmare." Tenten whispered into his ear. Sasuke frowned and looked at the girl. She was smirking.

Sasuke then smirked which made the girl frown. "I will find out soon. We are in _homeroom_." This made Tenten's eyes widen. "Fuck..." Tenten muttered. "Such fowl language for a women." Sasuke taunted. Tenten glared at him.

Sasuke walked back to his seat by the time the first student walked in. Which was Naruto. "Oi, hey Teme." the blonde greeted. He then looked at the brunette. "Hey-" Tenten started to make no signs with her hands while shaking her head. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What are you doing Tenten?" Tenten sighed and facepalmed. "Idiot..." she muttered. Sasuke smirked. "So your name is Tenten? Never thought you would be so much help, dobe." said the stoic teen. Naruto then understood what he did wrong.

"Oh, you didn't want Teme to know your name was." Naruto said. He sweatdropped. "Gee you think?" Tenten said sarcastically. "Tenten! I didn't know what you meant." Naruto whined to the brunette. "Just go, Naruto. Just go." Naruto whimpered but sat down in his seat. He started to sulk since his new friend was now mad at him.

Sasuke smirked. Mission accomplished... with the help of the dobe. He looked at Tenten he was too sulking because he knew her name. Tenten. He liked the sound of her name. Uchiha Tenten. That sounded even better.

When the rest of the class came in was already 8:35. Thirty-five minutes of class wasted just sitting there. Well some were finishing homework they didn't finish last night. Then Inuzuka Kiba came in.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled. "Hey Naruto!" the dog lover yelled. He took his place next to Naruto and Sasuke. That was the trio that every girl wanted. Well not Tenten. She was part of the very little population of non-fangirls of the school. Even Hinata went to the Dark Side when her crush on Naruto began.

When 8:44 came along, Kakashi finally decided to show up. One minute before they switch classes. What kind of teacher does that?

"Sorry I'm late guys. On my way here a black cat crossed my path. So I had to re-route my path. Then I got lost. When I finally found my way back, an old lady needed to cross the street. So I helped her-"

"LIES!" Most of the class yelled, pointing accusing fingers at the teacher. The bell rang. Kakashi pulled out his little orange book. Naruto stole it last year and read it aloud. They were all scarred by the things in that book.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. Tenten found out that Sasuke was in all her classes. Even Aya was in some of her class. Nothing really significant happened. Except until the end of the day.

Tenten was heading to her locker, when she heard: "Hey you!" She was stupid enough to look. She saw the Plastics coming her way. She slammed her locker and started to walk away. Karin grabbed her brown locks and slammed her on the floor. She just had to take down her buns after gym.

Tenten held her head, feeling a headache on its way. She looked up to see Sakura scowling back down at her. "Who do you think you are?" Sakura glared. The brunette didn't answer. She got kicked in the ribs. Tenten groaned in pain.

"What is your name?" Ino asked. The brunette was in too much pain to answer. She got kicked in the other rib. "Keep your filthy low-class hands away from Sasuke-kun." Sakura threatened. Tenten nodded. "Good. But just to make sure..." Sakura grabbed Tenten's shirt collar and held up her first. Tenten waited for the impact to come it never happened.

Tenten opened her eyes to find...

...

...

...

Aya. She was glaring at Sakura menacingly. She had grabbed Sakura's fist before it could hit Tenten's face. Tenten saw the girl's school supplies scattered on the floor.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem very fair, does it Sakura?" Aya asked. "Aya-chan! It isn't what it looks like. We were just practicing our karate, right guys?" Ino and Karin nodded, still in shock on how Aya got there so fast.

"Really? What part of karate includes picking on a girl who my brother seems to like?" Aya asked. Tenten blushed. Sasuke might like her? Sakura gulped. Aya flipped Sakura over on her back. That knocked the wind out of the pinkette,

"If I ever see you bullying anybody again, especially Tenten, I will bring both of my brothers and my father into this. Understand?" Aya's eyes seemed to be red which scared the other two Plastics. They nodded. "Good. Go. Now." The Plastics scurried away.

Aya then helped Tenten up. Tenten was in pain all over. She groaned as Aya grabbed her arm put it over her shoulder. Tenten used Aya to support her weight. "What about our stuff?" she asked. "I'll call someone to get it later. My main priority is you right now." the young girl answered.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked. "My house. I will have someone to call your mom to tell you where you are." Tenten nodded and slumped her head over.

When they reached the Uchiha compound, Aya went to her room. With much difficulty, she was able to get Tenten into some fresh clothes and onto her bed. Aya managed to change. The young girl sat on the side of the bed. Tenten looked at her. "Am I really that bad?" she asked.

Aya laughed. "You sound like your about to die. No your not bad. Just a couple of bruises on your sides." Aya said. This made Tenten smile. "And a killer headache." The brunette said. "Well if you put the ice pack on your head it would probably go away faster." Aya stated.

Tenten pouted but did as she was told. "Tenten-sama, your mother has been contacted and she said stay there for as long as you need to. She will bring some clothes just in case you need to spend the night." Tenten nodded.

"Aya-sama, your mother will be coming up to check on Tenten-sama shortly." Aya nodded. The butler bowed and headed out the room. "Don't worry my mom is really nice, She will be fussing over you." Tenten smiled.

"Hey Aya I'm back-" Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He stared at Aya and then at Tenten.

"Aya what the hell happened?"

* * *

Kitty Note: Heh. I bet I tricked a lot of you people when Tenten was being attacked. Sorry no SasuTen action yet. But it may occur in the next chapter or in the chapter after that. O.o This did not go the way originally planned it. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it! Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty Note: Okay you people are too nice. Five reviews for a SasuTen story. Maybe there is more SasuTen loversthen I thought. SasuTen week is July 9th- July 16th. Spread the word people!

* * *

Never Too Late

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:...I do not own Naruto...

* * *

_For the day you die, You gonna touch the sky_

_**Kanye West**_

* * *

Aya and Tenten looked at Sasuke. "Didn't I tell you not to barge into my room?" she asked. "What happened Aya?" he asked again. "Nothing silly. Tenten just fell down some stairs-" Sasuke grabbed Aya's arm digging his nails into her skin.

"What happened to Tenten?" he hissed menacingly. Aya whimpered. "Sasuke your hurting me." she whispered. "Sasuke STOP!" Tenten shrieked. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked at Tenten. He then looked at his sister and let go of her arm.

Aya collapsed onto the floor. She was holding onto her arm in pain. It was bleeding. Tenten rushed to her aid. She also glared at Sasuke. "And I thought you cared for your sister." she said. Sasuke looked down and exited the room. He couldn't take the glare Tenten was giving him.

Tenten examined Aya's arm. "It's pretty deep, but you'll live." she commented. "I don't understand Tenten. He's never hurt me before. I don't-" she suddenly stopped talking. "He likes you Tenten." she said with a grin.

Tenten looked shocked. She stopped wrapping Aya's arm in gauze. "He likes... me?" she asked. "The only time he hurts someone he loves is for someone he loves." Aya explained. Tenten was amaze. The almighty cocky Uchiha Sasuke likes...her? The low profile Ryu Tenten?

"Tenten you should get some rest. We'll wake you up in the morning." Aya said. "Wait what?" Tenten asked. Aya pressed a pressure point and she felt drowsy. "Good night Tenten." was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Karin asked behind Aya's window. "Yeah Sasuke likes that little bitch." Ino hissed. Sakura growled.

"Alright we gave her a warning but she didn't leave Sasuke-kun alone. now we must take matters into our own hands." Sakura said. Ino and Karin looked at each other.

"First step: The rumours."

* * *

The next day Tenten went to school she saw people snickering at her. "Hey Tenten are you really a tranny?" someone yelled. Tenten looked shocked. "No why?" she said. "Teh she's denying!" someone yelled.

She started to walk away. She sniffed. She was trying not to cry. Then she was slammed onto a locker by two guys. "We want to see if you're really a tranny." one said. The other began to pull down her skirt. She began to squirm.

Luckily for her the bell rang. "Oh damn we didn't get to see." one of the guys said. "Oh well. We'll see you later Tenten." the second guy said They walked off. Tenten pulled up her skirt and slid down the locker.

She started to cry and hug herself. Why would someone spread this nasty rumour about her. "Hello Tenten." a nasty voice in front of her replied. Tenten looked up. Sakura was in front grinning her nastily.

"What do you want Sakura?" she asked. "I'm just surprised that you haven't ran out of the school crying yet. I would have if this happened to me." Tenten stood up. "You did this!" she cried.

"Wow someone is getting a little feisty." Sakura chuckled. "Why would you do this?" Tenten asked. She really did not understand the Plastics. "Because you're a little too close to my Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

"It is all your fault why Sasuke noticed to me. If you just left me alone yesterday this wouldn't have happened!" Tenten cried out. She felt like strangling the pinkette in front of her. She then felt a stinging pain on her cheek.

"Never talk to me like that." Sakura hissed. Tenten looked at Sakura. Sakura flipped her hair and smiled a super model smile. "Too da loo." She then sashayed away.

Tenten looked at the time. 8:25. Tenten looked around at the hallway. She gathered her things and headed to homeroom.

Tenten was never so grateful to have Kakashi-sensei as her homeroom teacher.

* * *

Sasuke was looking around. He was worried. Tenten was never late to class. He heard the rumours and cussed out the people who were laughing at her. He was pretty sure Aya was doing the same. From hanging around him and Itachi she had a mouth of a sailor.

The door opened and Tenten scurried into the classroom. She didn't even look his way once. He looked around to see Sakura smirking at her direction. Wait Sakura? She wasn't in this homeroom. She wasn't in any of his classes.

The door opened the door to reveal Aya. She was glaring at Sakura. She looked at Sasuke and her eyes were flickering red. He could tell that Aya was pissed. Whenever it is said that whenever they were pissed, their eyes turned red.

Aya stormed to Sakura's desk. She slammed her fist on the pinkette's desk, making everybody jump. "What the hell is your fucking problem?" she shrieked. Her eyes were now red, literally. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura stuttered out.

Aya was shaking with rage. She took a deep breath. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, bitch. Those fucking rumours?" Told you she had a sailor's mouth.

"I didn't spread those-"

"BULLSHIT!" Aya tackled Sakura out of her seat. Everybody gasped. "I bet my money on the Uchiha!" Kiba yelled. "So do I!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke jumped out of seat. He ran to the two girls on the floor. By the looks of it Aya was winning. Sasuke pried his sister off the Sakura. "NO!" Aya shrieked, trying to get to Sakura.

"Aya stop it!" Sasuke yelled. Aya stopped moving and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened them again. They were the onyx colour again. She looked at Sakura and growled. "This isn't over yet. The next time you mess with Tenten I will fuck you up. And Sasu-nii won't be there to save you." With that Aya left the room.

Everybody looked around. Sakura got up and brushed herself off. Everybody was looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she seethed. "Sakura you just got SERVED!" Kiba yelled. Everybody started to laugh.

Tenten looked at Sasuke. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. _'Your sister has a bad temper.' _she mouthed. Sasuke smirked. _'I know.'_ he mouthed back. _'I live with her.'_ Tenten giggled.

Sakura saw this little exchange between the two. She became furious. She stormed out ofthe class room.

_'Ryu you are going to wish you never met me or Sasuke-kun!'_

* * *

Kitty Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I HOPE YOU PEOPLE STILL LIKE THIS STORY! AND STILL WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SO SHORT THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty Note: Thank you to my reviewers! I feel bad about the last chapter so I had to update again. ENJOY!

* * *

Never Too Late

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... *sigh*

* * *

_Is it a crime, to fight, for what is mine?_

**_Tupac Shakur_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the nasty rumour has been spread. Tenten and Sasuke were happy that nothing else had come up since. They had become real close during that time period. Aya was especially grateful. She didn't have to beat someone's ass.

That was until today.

Tenten walked into the school with her head held high. She was stopped by a girl. "Can I talk to you Tenten?" she asked. "Sure." the brunette answered. The girl led her to a closet.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tenten asked. The girl smirked seductively. She opened a few buttons of her shirt. She sat on Tenten's lap and tried to kiss her. Tenten shrieked and pushed the girl off in shock.

The girl looked at her,obviously hurt. "What? Am I not attractive enough for you?" she asked. "No! It's not like that. You're a very pretty girl. I'm just not like that." Tenten answered. The girl looked confused. "That's not what everybody is saying." she said.

Tenten looked at the girl. "What are people saying?" she asked. "They're saying your lesbian." the girl answered. Tenten sighed and looked down. "Sakura." she muttered. The girl didn't seem to hear her.

She got up and re-buttoned her shirt. She held her hand out. "I'm Aikiri." she answered. Tenten shook her hand. "I am so sorry for the misunderstanding." Tenten said. "I hope you do find someone,though." Aikiri smiled. "No prob. And thanks." With that Aikiri left.

Tenten sighed. She should have known that the peace wouldn't last long. She decided to find Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun wait. I didn't spread the rumour!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was currently walking away with Aya thrown over his shoulder to prevent any 911 calls. "Put me down Nii-chan! I will beat the hell out of that bitch!" Aya was yelling.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to Aya's protests. His main priority was finding Tenten. "Sasuke-kun wait." Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "What do you want?" he asked, putting Aya down.

"I didn't start the rumours. I-" Aya cut her off. "Do you expect us to believe that? You are the Rumour Queen of Konoha Prep." she stated. Sakura looked at the thirteen year old girl. "Aya-chan. Do you think I would do something so evil?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Aya deadpanned. Sakura gave up with the girl. "Do you believe me Sasuke-kun?" she asked. This girl was such a good actress, she should win a Grammy. Too bad Sasuke can see right through her.

"Sakura do you really expect to fall for your acting?" he asked. Sakura mentally cursed herself. _'Dammit he can see right through_ _me.'_ she thought. "Acting? Sasuke-kun I'm telling the truth." she said. Aya scoffed and walked towards Sakura. "Let me put this to you slowly. We. Don't. Buy. Your. Act." she said slowly.

Sakura really wanted to slap this girl. She was getting on her last nerve. But of course she couldn't do this in front of Sasuke. That would give her away entirely. She couldn't have that.

"Aya-chan. Can your brother and I talk in private? I mean you're a little young to be thinking about this stuff." Aya twitched when she was called 'young'. She huffed and walked away. Sakura secretly sighed in relief.

"Hurry up Sakura I don't have all day." Sasuke said. Sakura looked around and smirked. They were all alone. It was time to make her move. She latched on Sasuke's arm,much to his displeasure. "Sasuke-kun." she said huskily. "I want you." Sasuke twitched. He tried to get her off him.

Then Sakura did the unexpected. She kissed him.

...

...

...

Right in front of Tenten.

The brunette dropped all her books in shock. "Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura off of him. "Tenten! It isn't,uh, isn't what it looks like!" he yelled. Tenten just scoffed. "Yeah it isn't what it looks like,huh? So I guess you weren't just kissing Sakura?" she asked gathering her books, glaring at the Uchiha.

"No! I mean yes,but-" Tenten cut him off. "Save it Uchiha. I don't want to speak to you ever again." she stated walking away. Sasuke couldn't take Tenten walking away from his life. He grabbed her arm. She took it way glaring at him. "Don't touch me." she hissed.

"Tenten let me explain!" he pleaded. "Let you explain what?" she cried. "I can't believe I actually had feelings for you." And with that she ran away. Out of his life. He looked down and kneeled on the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" a high pitched 'innocent' voice squeaked. Sakura sat down next to him.

"Go away." he muttered. Sakura pretended she didn't hear him. "What?" she asked. "GO AWAY!" he yelled at her. Sakura jumped back. Glaring at her were two red eyes. She gulped. "Sasuke-kun I-" she started. "I said go away." he hissed. Sakura got up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sasuke looked down and sighed. There goes the one girl he loved. There goes his hopes and dreams with her. There goes the future he had planned with her. There goes his happiness.

There goes _Tenten_.

* * *

When Sakura got home, she pulled out her laptop. She looked Tenten up on LeafBook. She had one. She grinned. Sakura made a fake account. She posted on Tenten's wall.

_'Hey bitch remember me? Well thanks to you I got an STD. You little whore!'_

Sakura grinned. Tenten would finally crumble. And Sasuke will see her as the bitch she is and would finally fall for her. Then they could live happily ever after just like in her SasuSaku book.

* * *

When Tenten got home she immediately got a call from Aya. "Check your LeafBook page." she said. "Why?" Tenten asked. "Just do it." With that Aya hung up. Tenten didn't see what was so urgent. Then she read the comments on her wall. One in particular caught her eye. It was a post.

_'Hey bitch remember me? Well thanks to you I got an STD. You little whore!'_

Tenten looked at the name of the person. Sayami Akira? She didn't even know a Sayami Akira let alone have sex with one. Then she read the comments.

'Ew! Gurlz like u r reasons y we have no respect!'

_'You little whore.'_

_'I thought u were different.'_

_'Go work on a street corner!'_

_'Go back to the street where u belong,slut!'_

_'Disgusting!'_

And so on. Tenten didn't even read the rest since she was crying so hard. She already knew who did it. Sakura. Why did she have to go so far? Why is Sakura doing this? How was she supposed to go to school tomorrow?

* * *

Tenten didn't tell her mom about the post. She went to school anyway. She got disgusted looks and ignored. People were calling her things like "slut" and "whore" among other things. The worse thing is she didn't have anybody to go through it all with.

She regretted pushing Sasuke away,Aya was sick,and Hinata was still on that business trip. She felt like crying all the day. She had been verbally, physically, emotionally, and cyber bullied. And she didn't know how much more she could take it.

* * *

When Tenten got home there was a video posted on her wall. The title was "Ryu Tenten: Prostitute and Desperate". It was a person who looked pregnant and had a mask of Tenten on. It was obviously Sakura.

A person walked past Sakura. "Hey how much would you pay for a good time with me?" Sakura asked. The guy looked disgusted. "I'll charge you five dollars. Better yet I'll pay you for a good time." The guy walked away.

Sakura walked up to the camera. "See the disgusting, desperate, little fucking whore I am?" she asked the camera. The video ended. Tenten read the comments.

_'Damn right'_

_'Tht is so true.'_

_'Tht probably already happened.'_

_'Is she preggo?'_

_'Most likely.'_

Tenten sobbed. She sobbed for ten minutes and got up. She set up the webcam.

"This is the real Ryu Tenten. As you heard there is rumours of me being a prostitute. And also being pregnant. People have been looking down on me. If you guys had brains you would no that it's not fucking true. Thinking you are all superior and what the fuck not. I am being abused by everybody in the school. Whether it's calling me names or believing the rumours. I don't even care any more. I see no reason to care. I see no reason to live anymore either. So as my last words for the student body. Fuck you. Goodbye Konoha Preparatory School for Stuck Up Snobs and Rich Bitches."

* * *

Aya was on LeafBook talking to Hanabi. She was complaining about the boring business trip. Then something popped up. A video post by Tenten. The title was "The Real Ryu Tenten." She watched it and almost sobbed. She read the comments.

_'Who cares if she kills herself?'_

_'Attention whore.'_

_'So shes a suicidal slut.'_

_'Shes just mad her secret was found out.'_

She ran into Sasuke's room. "What do you want Aya?" he asked. "Come on!' she shrieked dragging him out of his room Sasuke snatched his hand back. "What is going on?" he asked. Aya looked him in the eye.

"It's Tenten. I think she's trying to kill herself."

* * *

Kitty Note: I am so evil. Cliffhanger. I felt like the last update didn't cut for the long wait, so I'm going to make it more suspenseful. I guess you can tell me how much Sakura is a bitch. But most importantly: Will Aya and Sasuke get to Tenten in time?


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty Note: Welcome back to this story. Sadly there is roughly only one chapter and an epilogue after this chapter left in this story. I am trying to wrap it up by the end of this week because next week in SasuTen week and I'm going on vacation next week. XP

* * *

Never Too Late

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aya...

* * *

_We can't change the world, Unless we change ourselves._

**_Biggie Smalls AKA The Notorious B.I.G. AKA Christopher Wallace_**

* * *

Sasuke looked at Aya,wide-eyed. "What?" he asked in a dazed. "Hurry up! Tenten says she doesn't want to live anymore!" Aya cried trying to drag her brother to his car. Sasuke snapped out of his daze.

"Call Tenten's mother. I'm going over to her house." He said. Aya nodded and ran to the house phone. "Tell her to pick you up on the way back." Sasuke added. He grabbed his car keys and raced out the door.

_'Oh Kami please don't let me be too late.'_

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to Tenten's house. He jumped out his car and went to the door. Ot was locked. Sasuke easily kicked down the door. His dad being a police officer really came in handy at sometimes...

"Tenten?" he shouted searching her house. "Tenten!" he shouted once more. He heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. He kicked the door down and saw Tenten sitting on the tub rim with some kind of capsule in her hand. She was trying to open it.

"It won't open!" she cried out. Sasuke realized that the capsule was filled with pills. She was trying to overdose herself. Sasuke quickly took the pills and threw it out the window. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her. Tenten started to sob. "No!" she cried looking out the window. "It's too late!" she screamed at him. "I don't want to live!"

"It's never too late!" Sasuke yelled back at her. "Well it is for me!" she yelled back at him.

Sasuke grabbed Tenten's arm and held her close to him. He saw that one of the capsules on the floor was empty. "Why Tenten?" he whispered. She kept crying into his chest. Tenten's mother burst through the door. She was crying and Aya followed her in. Mrs. Ryu took her daughter in her arms.

"Why Tenten?" she sobbed with her daughter. "Aya call 911. She did swallow some pill." Sasuke said. Aya nodded. She went to get the phone. She dialed the number and handed the phone to Sasuke. "I told you to call 911." he said. She just handed the phone to her brother and walked out the bathroom.

Mrs. Ryu looked at Sasuke. "She didn't talk the whole car ride here. I think she may be thinking about going mute. She may be traumatized." she said. Sasuke sighed and looked at Tenten and the direction that Aya went. "You really care about her don't you?" Mrs. Ryu asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "Who?" he asked. "Tenten." she answered. Sasuke sighed. "Yes I do." he admitted. Mrs. Ryu smiled. "Then I give you my blessing." she smiled. Sasuke had to fight back a blush. "Here let me talk to the 911 operator." Mrs. Ryu said. Sasuke handed the phone to Mrs. Ryu and went to find Aya.

Sasuke found Aya on the couch sobbing. "Aya are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked. He was truly worried about her. She shrugged. "Aya... are you thinking about going mute?" he asked. That question was painful ask. Aya didn't answer. She just continued to sob.

Sasuke put his little sister on his lap. He rubbed her back. "Aya we'll get through this okay?" he asked. Aya nodded. He looked at her. She was a mirror reflection of his mother. She sniffled and looked back at Sasuke. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

* * *

Tenten awoke in a hospital. She saw the two Uchihas and her mother in her room sleeping. Sasuke woke up and looked at Tenten and sighed in relief. "You were unconscious for two days." he said. Tenten was shocked. "Really?" she whispered . Sasuke nodded.

"We've all been in here for two days too." he added. Tenten looked at him in surprise. "You mean that you guys sacrificed your perfect attendance for me?" she asked. Aya who woke up nodded. Sasuke sighed. "You're still not talking?" he asked. Aya didn't answer.

Tenten looked at her confused. "What do you mean that she's still not talking?" she asked,concerned. She had a feeling that it was because of her. "She hasn't talked since you..." he trailed off not wanting to say the rest. Tenten understood what he was talking about.

"Aya I'm alive right?" she asked. Aya nodded. "So please don't go mute because of me. Please talk." she begged. Aya sighed and looked away. "I've tried, Mom tried, Dad tried, your mom tried. Even Itachi came and tried. She hasn't even uttered a word." Sasuke said.

Aya got up and walked out of the hospital room. Mrs. Ryu awoke at the door closing. She looked to find Tenten awake. "Oh honey you're alright!" she gushed out hugging her daughter. Tenten returned the hug. Mrs. Ryu looked around. "Where's Aya?" she asked.

"She left after Tenten asked her to talk." Sasuke answered. Mrs. Ryu sighed. "She still hasn't talked yet?" she asked. Sasuke looked and saw a journal on the floor. He picked it up and saw it was Aya's. "Sasuke I don't think that you should be reading Aya's journal." Tenten warned.

"It might tell us how she feels right now." he said. Nobody can argue with that. He read the title of the page. _'Tenten's Song'_. Sasuke read the lyrics. The song wasn't finished but Sasuke stood up. "I have to go." he said. He walked out the hospital room,leaving the mother and daughter confused.

"Do you think everything is okay?'" Tenten asked. "I hope so." Mrs Ryu said.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha manor. He walked into Aya's room and she appeared to be looking for something. "Looking for this?" he asked,holding up the journal. Aya gasped. "You left it at the hospital." he said. Aya face palmed. "And yes I read it." he smirked.

Aya paled. "And I like it." he said. "But you need to finish it and you need to find a better title." he advised. Aya looked at him. "I will help you finish it. And I say we perform it at school for Tenten." Sasuke said. Aya smiled and nodded.

* * *

It's been three days and Tenten,Sasuke,and Aya were back at school. Some were looking at Tenten in disgust and other in astonishment that she actually came back to school.

Sakura growled that not only was Tenten she was walking side by side the Uchiha siblings. That was supposed to be her not Tenten. Nonetheless she put on a very fake smile and walked up to the three. "Hey Sasuke-kun,Aya-chan... Tenten." she greeted, but said Tenten's name like venom.

"Sakura we have to go to the auditorium." Sasuke said. The pinkette pouted. "Can I go with you?" she asked. "No." he stated. "Tenten you'll have to meet us there. We have to go early." Sasuke said to the brunette. Tenten nodded.

When Sasuke and Aya left,Sakura immediately glared at Tenten. 'I thought you killed yourself." she hissed. Tenten smirked. "I almost did. But a certain Uchiha saved me like a knight in shining armour." she said. Sakura glared at her. "Well I heard Sasuke made a band and he's going to be singing. It's probably confessing his love to me." With that she walked away.

Sasuke formed a band? That's probably why he had to leave early.

* * *

"Why does she get to play lead guitar?" Kiba whined pointing at Aya. Aya glared at him. "Because she wrote the song." Sasuke told him for the third time. Kiba rolled his eyes and glared at the girl.

Naruto was throwing his drumsticks up and down. "This is for Tenten isn't it?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto nodded. I heard what she did. I wanted to visit her but I don't know her like that." he said.

Aya and Sasuke were tuning their guitars. Sasuke looked at Aya. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He nodded to the Tsunade. "Let all students come to the auditorium for a special song performed by our students." she announced.

The auditorium started fill in. The Plastics made sure that they got a front row seat. Tenten was in the row behind them. The whole school filed into the auditorium and looked at the stage. Tsunade nodded to the group.

The spotlight focused on Sasuke as he started to play the intro to the song.

_[**Sasuke:**]_

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_  
_Who would have guessed it_

The spotlight then went to the rest of the band as they started to come into the song. Sasuke put his guitar on his back and let Aya play the rest of the guitar. He focused on lead vocals.

_[**Sasuke:**]_  
_I will not leave alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_[**Sasuke and Aya:**]_  
_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
It's never too late

Tenten could feel the emotion that was in their voices. This song was for her. She looked up at Sasuke.

_[**Sasuke:**]_  
_No one will ever see_  
_This side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_And I have left alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

Tenten was about to cry as Sasuke poured all his emotion into the lyrics. She desperately wanted to go on the stage and apologize for all the pain she caused him.

_[**Sasuke and Aya:**]_  
_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

Tenten looked down She could see how Aya's eyes were watering as she sang the words to the song. She caused them so much pain.

_[**Sasuke:**]_  
_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we've lost_  
_Can't get back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

There was a flood of emotions in that verse. Pain,anxiety, and maybe love? Sasuke started to play his guitar again as Aya stopped. The band stopped for a minute as Sasuke played. Tenten and Sasuke locked eyes

_[**Sasuke:**]_  
_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_

The band came in once more as they played the last chorus.

_[**Sasuke and Aya**:] (K/N: Just Sasuke is singing the parts that are in bold.)_  
_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late (**It's never too late**)_  
**_It's not too late_**  
**_It's never too late_**

Aya played the outro and the song ended. The auditorium burst in applause. "I just want to say one thing." Aya said. Tenten and Sasuke looked at her in shock. She hasn't talked in five days and to hear her voice was a blessing.

Aya looked at Tenten. "Tenten I wrote part of this song while we were in the hospital with you. Sasuke wrote the other parts. I just wan to say that it's Never Too Late to change what happen. It's Never Too Late to tell Sakura how much of a bitch she is. It's just Never Too Late." she said. Everyone applauded her.

Sasuke rubbed his little sister's back and together the band walked off the stage. Tenten walked on the stage.

"You guys might want to sit down. I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

K/N: So the story is coming to an end... One more chapter and an epilogue after this... I'm so sad! Well read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty Note: Heyy people! Hope all in America had a happy Fourth of July! Anyway here's the chapter hope you like it! ;)

* * *

Never Too Late

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

* * *

The devil wants to steal your joy because he knows that joy is your strength...that is why sometimes we need each other.

Rihanna

* * *

Everybody sat down and looked at Tenten expectantly. She looked at them and sighed. "And don't pretend to not know what I tried to do. I'm pretty sure Sakura told everyone." Everybody murmured and shuffled awkwardly. Sakura gulped.

"I just want to say that when you feel like you're at the end of the road and there's nothing else left in the world, don't result in what I tried to do. Life is a gift. Treasure it. Don't throw it away. You all still have a full life ahead of you. If I wasn't saved in time I would missed a lot of things that I would regret. An example my graduation."

A girl rose her hand. Tenten acknowledged her. "Who saved you?" she asked.

Tenten smiled and looked straight at a certain Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke saved me. He rode in at my darkest moment like a knight in shining armour." she announced. Sasuke smirked. He liked being the 'knight in shining armour.'

Sakura stood up and shrieked. "She's lying! Her mum probably stopped her and she's pinpointing it on Sasuke-kun." The pinkette smirked at Tenten who frowned.

Ino stood up and glared at Sakura. "Sakura you're a horrible person. Bullying people just to get what you want. If Tenten actually went through with this I don't know how I would live with myself. How could you be satisfied if Tenten did this? And FYI I don't like Sasuke anymore. I like Sai!" With that Ino huffed and looked at Tenten.

"Tenten I am so sorry that I bullied you the way that I did. I was blind to what I was doing and didn't recognize I was hurting you so much. Will you ever forgive me?" Ino pleaded to the brunette. Tenten smiled. "I forgive you Ino." she said. Ino sighed in relief.

Karin and Sakura glared at the blond. "You traitor." Sakura hissed. "I rather be a traitor to a bunch of bitches then a murderer." Ino hissed back.

Ino walked on stage. "Can I have the microphone?" she asked. Tenten nodded and gave her the mic. "I just wanted to say to all the people I have bullied over the years, that I'm sorry for any of the pain that I've caused you." she said, her voice cracking.

People applauded the blond and she smiled gratefully. Sakura and Karin walked to the blond. "You're no longer a Plastic." The pinkette growled. "Great. I was about to quit anyway." the blond smiled and walked over to Tenten and hugged her.

Sakura shrieked. "I run this school! You all are supposed to bow down to me!" Sasuke smirked. "Do you see us bowing?" he asked. Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Well you don't have to Sasuke-kun." she purred as she batted her eyelashes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Cut the act Sakura . I don't even like you. and I never did." he said. Sakura's smile dropped. "Then who do you like?" she asked. "Nobody," he answered. Tenten and Sakura looked disappointed.

Sasuke saw Tenten's expression and smirked. Tenten looked at him confused. "Because I love Tenten." he announced. Tenten widened her eyes in amazement. She grinned.

Sasuke walked on stage and kissed Tenten letting all his emotions flood into the kiss. Tenten was amazed at all the emotions but kissed him back with as much force of emotions. The whole auditorium applauded and cheered.

Sakura and Karin ran out the auditorium crying. "Yeah! Get it in Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah get it Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. Aya face palmed and slapped the two upside the head. "Stupid..." she muttered. Kiba glared at the girl.

"All you Uchihas are the same. Can't show any emotions." he muttered. Aya glared at him. She then smirked. "Want to bet?" she asked. Kiba nodded. Aya grabbed Kiba's neck and pressed her lips against his,pouring all her emotions into it. Kiba was amazed at first but kissed her back.

Naruto sat there,sad. "I wish I had someone to kiss..." he muttered. "N-Naruto-kun?" A soft timid voice said behind him. Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata. She was poking her fingers together and had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan kiss me!" he exclaimed. Hinata looked startled. "W-What?" she asked blushing scarlet. Naruto pressed his lips against hers. Hinata almost fainted right there.

Sasuke and Tenten pulled apart. Sasuke put a peck on Tenten's lips. The two looked at the auditorium "Hmm when did Hinata get back?" she asked herself. Then she realized she was kissing Naruto. "Yeah go Hinata!" she yelled to her friend.

Sasuke smirked at her enthusiam. "Oh wow Hyuuga's kissing the dobe." he said. Tenten glared at Sasuke playfully. "Don't call Naruto that." she pouted. "I do what I want." he answered. Tenten punched his arm.

"Ow." he whined in fake hurt. "That did not hurt." she said crossing her arm. Sasuke smirked. "I know." he said. He embraced Tenten kissed her forehead. "I love you Tenten." he said. "And I love you too Sasuke." she said.

Sasuke looked over Tenten's almost choked on air. "Is Kiba kissing my sister?" he asked. Tenten looked where Sasuke was looking an smirked. "Looks like it." she answered. Sasuke was steaming.

"I'm going to neuter that mutt." he seethed. Tenten slapped his arm. "First don't call Kiba that, second Aya kissed him first,and third they both like each other. That's why they never get along. Duh." she rolled her eyes.

"Hpw do you know this?" Sasuke asked. Tenten grinned deviously. She held up to journals. One had the Uchiha fans on it the other was covered in dog paw prints. "Found these backstage. I was curious." she said. Sasuke smirked.

"That's my Tenten."

* * *

Kitty Note: LOL I like the ending to this chapter. The idea of Kiba having a journal is funny to me. Anyway the epilogue should be up tomorrow. I'm sorry to see this story end... Anyway read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty Note: Well this is the last chapter of Never Too Late. Thank you everyone who favourite-ed/subscribed to this story. I appreciate all your love and support to this story.

* * *

Never Too Late

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

* * *

_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best._

**_Marilyn Monroe_**

* * *

Five Years Later...

"Tenten calm down." Hinata said as she tried to apply the make up on the hyperventilating Tenten. Tenten took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm just really nervous Hinata." she said. "It is my big day."

Aya poked her head threw the door. "Tenten you have to pick your Maid of Honour. Like right now. The pastor is pissed." she said. Tenten got up from the make up chair. She began to pace back and forth. "Tenten- " Hinata tried.

"Not now Hinata. I'm thinking." Tenten said. Hinata rolled her eyes as she watched Tenten pace back and forth biting her lip. "Pick Aya." Tenten and Aya stared at the Hyuuga. "What?" they said in unison.

"Pick Aya. She was there for you when I couldn't be there. She saved you." Hinata reasoned. Tenten looked away from the two. "I pick... Aya." she said. "I don't know..." Aya said uneasily. Hinata pushed Aya into the make up chair.

"Hinata!" Aya whined. "You are the Maid of Honour. You have to look better than the bridesmaids but not better than the bride." Hinata said. "So we have to get you into a better dress." she continued. Aya pouted.

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke's head poked through the door. "Sasuke it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Tenten whined. Sasuke smirked. "And?" he said. Aya threw a pillow at him. "Out Sasuke!" she said.

Sasuke caught the pillow. "So you finally picked Aya." he said. Tenten looked at them. "What do you mean by finally?' she asked. "Everybody but you knew you were going to pick her." Hinata said bluntly. Tenten frowned.

"Sasuke get out now." Aya said. Sasuke smirked and ruffled her hair. "I'll see you in the wedding." he said and walked out. Aya sighed as Hinata gave her a dress. "Do I have to wear this?" she asked. "You have to match Naruto. He's the Best Man." Hinata reasoned.

"But it's _orange_." she whined. Hinata pushed her into the walk in closet. Naruto walked in. "So who's the Maid of Honour?" he asked. "Aya." Hinata answered. "Aw. I wanted to walk with my fiancee." he whined. Hinata blushed scarlet.

Tenten knocked on the dressing room door. "Aya are you done?" she asked. "I'm not putting this dress on." the young Uchiha girl said. Tenten looked at Naruto. "Get Kiba." she said to him. Naruto nodded. He walked out the dressing room.

"Stupid orange dresses. Tenten why did you have to pick orange of all colours?" Aya asked. "Because the best looking dresses were in orange." the brunette answered. Aya scoffed from inside the walk in closet.

Kiba walked into the dressing room. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Aya doesn't want to put on her Made of Honour dress. I want you to get her in it. If you know what I mean?" Tenten smirked. Kiba's clueless look turned into a perverted smirk.

Kiba walked into the walk in closet. Tenten looked at Hinata. "What to listen in?" she asked. Hinata blushed. "I don't think we should- " Tenten gave her a skeptical look. "Yes." she said. Tenten grinned as the two put their ear on the door.

"Kiba! Get out!" Aya shrieked. She was most likely blushing. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." he said to her. "Oh that little liar, saying she was a virgin." Tenten whispered. There was a little moaning signaling Kiba was making out with Aya to distract to her.

"Ooh he is good." Tenten said. Hinata nodded in a agreement. "Kiba stop it." Aya giggled. "Oh I'm done." he said. Aya probably looked down to see herself in the orange dress. "What? What the hell. I wasnt- Oh I see what you guys did." Aya said.

"She took it better than I thought." Hinata whispered. There was moaning again confusing to the two eavesdropper. "NO!" Kiba yelled. The two came out to see Aya in the orange dress smirking with Kiba frowning. He had on a tie.

"I win." she whispered in his ear. Kiba frowned. "I know." he murmured. The pastor came in. "Tenten are you ready?" he asked. Tenten nodded.

The wedding ceremony started. Everybody stood up when Tenten walked down the aisle. Everybody was murmuring about how beautiful she looked. Sasuke grin grew wider when he saw her.

When Tenten met Sasuke at the pedestal she handed her bouquet to Aya. She held Sasuke's hand and looked into his obsidian orbs as he stared into her chocolate orbs. Tenten smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Does anyone object?" The pastor asked.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of these two souls." the pastor announced. He looked at Sasuke. "Do you have the ring?" he asked. Sasuke turned to Naruto who handed him the ring.

"Tenten I love you with all my heart. You are the other part of my heart. I am only half of the person that I want to be. You are the other half making me the perfect person. You understand me like no other person has before. You support me in every thing I do. I love you Tenten. And I always will."

Tenten had tears of happiness flowing down her face. Sasuke slipped on her wedding ring on her left ring finger. Tenten turned to Aya who handed her the ring She looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I love you with everything part of my soul. You made me feel like something when I felt like nothing. When I was in my darkest hour you rode in like a knight in shining armour. You shown me the light when I thought there wasn't any left. You love me. You complete me. And I love you. I always will."

Tenten slipped on his ring. She looked at Sasuke. The pastor looked and smiled after the two. "After those words there's nothing left to say. You may kiss the bride." Sasuke dipped Tenten as he kissed her. The whole chapel erupted into applause.

After the wedding people came up and congratulated the two. "Thank you." Tenten said to an elderly Uchiha couple. They smiled and waved.

Sasuke walked up to Tenten. "Uchiha Tenten. I like the sound of that." he said. Tenten smiled. "I'm glad you like it." she said. Two girls walked up to Tenten.

"Hi Tenten." the first girl said. The girl looked oddly looked familiar. The first girl giggled. "Don't remember me? I'm Aikiri." she said. Tenten's eyes widened in realization. "Aikiri! I haven't seen you in three years!" she exclaimed.

"Tenten this is my wife, Airi." Aikiri announced. Tenten smiled. "I'm glad you found love." she said. "Thanks. And good luck on your marriage." With that the two left. "I'm so happy for her." Tenten said to Sasuke.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Sasuke said. Then the oddeset thing happened. Sakura and Karin walked up to the married couple. The newlyweds looked at the two in surprise.

"You actually came." Tenten said in surprise. "Yeah. I just wanted to say sorry, for everything." Sakura said, looking down. "Would you ever forgive us." Karin asked. Tenten looked at Sasuke who just sighed and walked away.

"I forgive you." she said. Karin and Sakura looked at Tenten in surprise. "Really?" they asked. Tenten nodded. "It's not healthy to hold a grudge. So I forgive you." the brunette said.

"Thank you." Sakura said. And the two walked away. Sasuke walked back to Tenten. "Did they do anything to you?" he asked. Tenten shook her head.

"I just forgave them for everything."

* * *

"Now it's time for the removal of the garter." Tenten announced nervously. Sasuke was looking at her in a seductive predator way. Tenten sat down on the chair and Sasuke removed the garter slowly teasing her along the way.

"Now we must throw the garter on the men's side and the bouquet on the women's side." Sasuke said. He glanced at Aya in an almost knowing way. As soon as the bouquet was thrown the floor cleared and Aya caught it.

The same thing happened to Kiba. But he knew why. Aya sat in the chairs as Kiba put on the garter with his teeth. That dog. Tenten had to hold Sasuke back from castrating Kiba.

When Kiba finished putting on the garter he looked at Aya. "Uchiha Aya we've been together or five years. I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honour marrying me?" Kiba asked. Aya looked at Kiba and grinned.

"Yes!" she shrieked. She kissed Kiba over and over. The whole party applauded. Kiba slipped on her engagement ring. "You've made me the happiest man on earth." he said to her. "I'm glad I did. And you've made me the happiest women on earth." she said back.

Tenten looked at Sasuke. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I love you Uchiha Tenten."

_**Fin**_

* * *

Kitty Note: WAAAAAAAAAAHH! This story is over! I hope you all liked this story. SasuTen week is July 9th to July 16th. I dare you all make stories for SasuTen. Expand the archive! Thank you for all the support for this story. Bye!


End file.
